Ten, který nad tebou bdí
by Martianus
Summary: Povídka o tom, že ne každé tvrzení našich rodičů (v tomto případě Matky Zakladatelky) musí být vždy pravdivé. A také o tom, že nic v životě není předem dané. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy a jejich společná cesta dlouhou nocí do svítání…
1. Místo prologu

.

 **Místo prologu**

.

 **Matka Zakladatelka pravila:**

„ _(…) A právě to mě nechalo v nezáviděníhodné situaci, když jsem čtenářům musela poněkud striktně říct, že Draco neskrývá pod všemi těmi úšklebky a předsudky srdce ze zlata,_ _a že on a Harry se nikdy nestanou nejlepšími přáteli."*_

.

 **A oni zareagovali:**

 **Hermiona Grangerová:**

„ _Jisté mudlovské přísloví praví:_ _Nikdy neříkej NIKDY!"_

.

 **Severus Snape:**

„ _Když se ti dva nezabili doteď, už to neudělají._ _Na to je Malfoy příliš chytrý a Potter zase příliš líný."_

.

 **Harry Potter:**

„ _U Merlina, mami, děláš to zase! Mluvíš za mě!_ _Uvědomuješ si vůbec, že mi už dávno není jedenáct?"_

.

 **Draco Malfoy:**

 _„ _Nedráždi Malfoye bosou nohou!"__

...

* * *

 _* „(…) All of this left me in the unenviable position of pouring cold common sense on ardent readers' daydreams as I told them, rather severely, that Draco was not concealing a heart of gold under all that sneering and prejudice and that no, he and Harry were not destined to end up best friends." (Původní text od JKR na Pottermore, překlad do češtiny od Bellatrix.)_

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. Kapitola první

_Sedmnáct let po vítězství nad Voldemortem Harry Potter stále pracuje jako velitel bystrozorů při Ministerstvu kouzel. Sice už nemusí zachraňovat svět, ale pořád má práce nad hlavu. Dnes v noci například stíhal jistou bandu překupníků. Jenže znáte to, pátek třináctého = den blbec. Draco Malfoy oproti tomu - ale to už si přečtěte sami… Poznámka: koncem kapitoly malilinkatý crossoveřík, téměř nehodný toho jména._

 _._

 **I.**

.

Mladá léčitelka v citronově zeleném hábitu hůlkou vykroužila složitý obrazec a s napjatým očekáváním se zahleděla na nehybné tělo před sebou.

Krom toho, že kdesi v chodbě průvan přibouchl pootevřené okno, se však nestalo vůbec nic.

Nechápala to.

Něco muselo být špatně, jenže přes veškeré úsilí nedokázali zjistit co.

Všechno přitom vypadalo tak jednoduše: pacientem byl muž kolem pětatřiceti let, v dobré fyzické kondici, sportovní typ. Když ho sem uprostřed noci jeho spolupracovníci dopravili, léčitelé mu diagnostikovali dvě naštípnutá žebra, obražené rameno a několik menších tržných ran. Nic, s čím by si na pohotovostním příjmu nemocnice Svatého Munga nedokázali poradit.

Přirozeně za předpokladu, že by onen muž zároveň nebyl bez zjevného důvodu v bezvědomí, ze kterého ho nedokázalo probrat ani opakované kouzlo „ _Enervate_ ". Kdyby jeho srdce nepospíchalo kupředu v znepokojivě neuspořádaném rytmu, jeho dech nebyl mělký, trhaný a hlavně – kdyby oním mužem nebyl Harry Potter, velitel bystrozorů při Ministerstvu kouzel a legendární zachránce kouzelnického světa před Tím, jehož jméno bychom už možná mohli vyslovit, kdyby ovšem zvyk nebyl železnou košilí…

Léčitelka Shelbyová si frustrovaně odhrnula zpocené vlasy z čela. Proč zrovna oni? Oč raději by teď v klidu ošetřovala obyčejnou kropenatku, běhničí kousnutí nebo škytavé prokletí, než aby na jejím umu závisel život legendy kouzelnického světa.

Její kolega Calvin Taylor pečlivě zkontroloval pacientovy životní funkce a se vzrůstajícím tlakem v žaludku se pustil do série dalších diagnostických kouzel.

Vyzkoušeli už kdeco. Testy na kletby a uhranutí nejrůznějšího druhu, vyloučili spavou vyrážku i trpasličí dřímavku, zamítli možnost vnitřních zranění – a ta vnější ošetřili jak nejlépe dokázali, vzali v úvahu případné nehody ve styku s kouzelnými předměty – počítajíce v to kouzelnické hůlky, košťata, kotlíky, předměty prokleté, uhranuté či jinak očarované – a pořád nic. Nevypadalo to dokonce ani na zranění způsobené kterýmkoli známým kouzelným tvorem…

„Vyloučíme-li vše, co je nemožné," uvažovala Nerla Shelbyová nahlas, „pak to, co zůstane, musí být pravda."

„Tvrdí kdo?" trhl Calvin podrážděně hlavou.

„Detektiv v jedné mudlovské knížce."

„Mudlovské?" ohrnul mladý léčitel pohrdavě rty. „Skvělé. Až na to, že kouzelnický svět nefunguje racionálně, pokud sis ještě nevšimla."

„V některých věcech ano," trvala zarputile na svém.

Ze zkušenosti věděl, že jakmile nasadí tenhle tón, je zbytečné se s ní dohadovat. „Takže závěr zní?"

„Musíme sehnat toxikologa. Vyloučíme-li vše nemožné, zbývá už jenom nějaká otrava."

„Jenže tvrdili, že bystrozoři dělali zátah na překupníky s jednorožčími mláďaty. Kde tam chceš přijít k otravě?"

„Nemám tušení," zavrtěla léčitelka hlavou. „Jinou možnost ale nevidím. – Kdo má dnes letaxovou pohotovost?"

Calvin zastrčil kouzelnickou hůlku do kapsy a zašklebil se jako kdyby právě polkl celý citron. „Kdo asi," odfrkl znechuceně. „Dokonalý pan Nesahejte-mi-na-mé-lektvary!"

„Aspoň že tak," pousmála se léčitelka k jeho dosti patrné nelibosti. „Tak ho jdi probudit. Já zatím naposledy vyzkouším _Enervate_."

„Shelbyová," zastavil se s jednou nohou ve dveřích, „jsi si tou otravou vážně jistá?"

„Ani v nejmenším. Tak už běž," vystrkovala ho očima z místnosti.

„Pamatuješ, jak vyváděl, když jsme ho naposledy vytáhli z postele kvůli podezření na otravu prošlým Amorovým šípem a pak se ukázalo, že to byly jen nesymptomatické leprikonské osypky? Z těch jeho jízlivostí se mi dělá zle ještě dnes. Taky vyhrožoval, že pokud mu něco podobného provedeme znovu, prokleje nás do třinácté generace –"

„Přeháníš. Neříkal do třinácté, ale do _třetí_."

Mladý léčitel se uraženě nafoukl. „Teď jsi mě vážně uklidnila…"

Nerla Shelbyová ustaraným pohledem znovu spočinula na jejich prominentním pacientovi.

Copak ten kluk vážně nechápe souvislosti? Popadla Calvina za rukáv a odtáhla ho kus stranou. „Pokud je ti milejší mít na krku ministerstvo, bystrozory, _Denního věštce_ a dvě třetiny kouzelnické veřejnosti, tak prosím," zasykla varovně. „Pokud ne, JDI HO OKAMŽITĚ VZBUDIT!"

Mladší léčitel odevzdaně pokrčil rameny. „Jednoho dne mě budeš mít na svědomí, Shelbyová, víš to?"

„Jasně. Slibuju, že ti budu pravidelně nosit květiny na hrob. Teď si ale pospěš, ano?"

.

Harry Potter už za svůj život viděl ledacos. Pokud si ovšem něco doopravdy zasloužilo označení „magické", bylo to právě tohle… Zlatá záře, vycházející z těch kouzelných stvoření, v sobě měla cosi podmanivého, co člověka pokaždé přinutilo zastavit se a začít se přihlouple usmívat.

Jednorožčí hříbata obezřetně uždibovala zelené lístky, pohazovala hlavami a s dětskou bezstarostností hrabala kopýtky.

Cítil, jak se mu při pohledu na ně zprostřed hrudníku rozlévá do těla příjemné teplo.

Tu partu překupníků stopovali celé měsíce. Jednotlivá vlákénka složitého případu se jen pozvolna splétala v pevnou smyčku, která se jim právě dnešní noci měla zadrhnout kolem krku. Všechno pečlivě naplánovali. Rozdělili se do skupin. Trpělivě vyčkávali, dokud venku všechno neutichne.

Šlo to dobře. Až podezřele dobře, uvědomil si Harry těsně předtím, než neproniknutelnou tmu prořízly záblesky smrtících kleteb. Taktak před nimi stačili uskakovat. A hned vzápětí se do okolních budov zakously první hladové plameny.

Ale zvládli to. Nakonec zbývalo jenom pochytat vyplašená hříbata a opatrně je nastrkat do speciálně upravených přepravních beden.

A tehdy se to stalo. Nejprve se okolní realita jen lehce zhoupla, potom ale všechno začalo neovladatelně vířit, stále divočeji a zmateněji. Vír se divně kroutil, protahoval, měnil barvy a nakonec explodoval v gejzíru krvavě rudých jisker. Harry někam padal, zuřivě se snažil zachytit, ale rudé úponky jakési rostliny mu pokaždé s výsměšným zašustěním vyklouzly z ruky. Nakonec ho pohltila bezútěšná temná prázdnota, z níž ho až po dlouhé době dokázal vytrhnout _ten hlas_.

„No jistě, mohl jsem to očekávat," zaskřípěl jako nehty škrábající po skle. „Náš slavný Chlapec-který-přežil-aby-mi-mohl-ztrpčovat-život."

Další útržky hovoru k Harrymu doléhaly jen nezřetelně, překryté neodbytným šuměním něčeho, co mohly, (ale také nemusely), být dešťové kapky stékající po okenních tabulích.

„…do bezvědomí… ošetřili jsme… _Enervate_ … nereagoval… nejednoznačné příznaky… vyzkoušeli _Surgetambula_ … nedělali velkou naději… veškeré lékařské záznamy…" ševelil jednotvárně tichý ženský hlas.

„Zkusili jste mu dát dva kubíky _inaprovalinu_ a půl kubíku _cordrazinu_?" zeptal se nově příchozí uštěpačně.

„Prosím?" Léčitel Taylor měl tak pevně zaťaté čelisti, že prakticky jenom zasyčel.

Věděl, že to tak skončí. Vždycky to tak končilo. Byli spolu v jedné místnosti sotva půl minuty a jeho adrenalin už teď hlásil kritický stav, odpovídající vraždě v afektu.

„Mám to chápat tak, že považujete za zbytečné seznamovat se se způsoby léčby, které v podobných situacích používá naše konkurence?" protáhl Mistr lektvarů jízlivě.

Léčitel Taylor se ostře nadechl.

Brutální vraždě – upřesnil jeho adrenalin.

Ten arogantní zmetek však jeho vztek naprosto ignoroval.

„Doktorka Crusherová a její přelomová studie _Inaprovalin v průběhu věků_? Nebo Leonard McCoy: _Cordrazin – má srdeční záležitost_?" vyjmenovával se zlomyslným potěšením. „Předpokládám, že ptát se vás na léčivé účinky _athelasu_ by rovněž představovalo naprostou ztrátu času…" poznamenal jízlivě.

Než se druhý muž zmohl na slovo, Mistr lektvarů odhrnul volný cíp nemocniční pokrývky a usedl na okraj pacientova lůžka. „V tom případě nezbývá, než se uchýlit k improvizaci. Ostatně, pan Potter vždy vyžadoval velmi individuální přístup. Ještě předtím bych vás ale rád požádal," obrátil se na Mladšího léčitele, „abyste se pokusil nějak zresuscitovat tu mrtvolu."

„Obávám se, že vám tak docela nerozumím," odvětil Calvin Taylor upjatě. Opravdu nechápal. Stav jejich pacienta sice nebyl optimální, základní životní funkce měl však stabilizované a…

„Mluvil jsem o vašem beznadějně atrofovaném smyslu pro humor," informoval ho druhý muž s povýšeným úšklebkem. „Dost nerad to říkám, ale dokonce i s Potterem v bezvědomí je větší zábava než s vámi."

Zatímco mladý lékouzelník drtil mezi zuby nepromíjivé kletby, vzpomínky Harryho Pottera začal znovu pohlcovat ten protivný pestrobarevný vír, který do sebe bezohledně vtahoval zlatá jednorožčí hříbata, rudé záblesky vystřelující z hůlek, zelené listy jakési rostliny, hlasité výkřiky, dupot nesčetných nohou i bystrozorské uniformy míhající se mezi plameny…

„Pottere!"

Když zběsilý pohyb konečně ustal, Harry znovu zaslechl ten otravně neodbytný hlas, doprovázený rázným plesknutím přes tvář.

„Pottere!"

Další plesknutí.

„Pottere!"

A ještě jednou.

Duhové obrazy začaly praskat jako mýdlové bubliny – _prask prask praskpraskprask._

Velitel bystrozorů neochotně pootevřel oči. Bez brýlí sice špatně viděl, ale _ten hlas_ a světlá skvrna, rozplývající se v nejasných konturách přímo před ním, mohli znamenat jediné…

Zhluboka se nadechl a zařval: „Malfoyi, ty kreténe! Musíš mě pokaždé tak třískat?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Kapitola druhá

_Druhá část, v níž se kromě jiného dozvíme, co to Harry, u všech rarachů, zase prováděl. Také zjistíme, že existují úkony, k nimž bychom nikdy neměli používat svinutého_ Denního věštce _…_

.

 **II.**

.

Draco Malfoy, Mistr lektvarů a Starší léčitel Nemocnice svatého Munga, se spokojeně usmál. „Tak to bychom měli. Příště si ho propleskněte sami a nebudete mě muset tahat z postele ve dvě hodiny v noci!" Nedbale potlačil krátké zívnutí.

Calvin Taylor, který jeho dosavadní počínání sledoval s výrazem krajního nesouhlasu, mu odhodlaně zastoupil cestu.

„Etika naší profese nedovoluje –"

Než však stačil větu dokončit, byl nečekaně uchopen za hábit a jediným energickým pohybem vyhozen na chodbu. Calvinova záda bolestivě narazila do zdi. Popravdě, vůbec nečekal, že by ten namyšlený sebestředný idiot mohl mít takovou sílu.

Dveře pacientova pokoje za oběma muži s hlasitým třesknutím zapadly.

Zatímco si zblízka hleděli do očí, Taylorův mozek se horečnatě snažil odhadnout, jak velká část povídaček o temné (podle některých dokonce smrtijedské) minulosti Draca Malfoye by se mohla zakládat na pravdě.

Přesně v okamžiku, kdy dospěl k závěru, že skutečný stav věcí možná raději ani znát nechce, dolehlo k jeho uším znepokojivě tiché: „Dobře mě teď poslouchejte, protože to nehodlám opakovat dvakrát!"

Každé z těch slov se podobalo bodnutí ostrou čepelí dýky. ( _Rituální_ _černomagické_ dýky, doplnila okamžitě Calvinova zjitřená představivost.)

„Etika naší profese nedovoluje spoustu věcí," pokračoval Malfoy odměřeně, „mimo jiné například nepřipouští, abyste pacientův psychický stav zhoršoval tím, že v jeho přítomnosti budete zpochybňovat léčebné postupy a metody zvolené osobou vám nadřízenou! Máte právo s mými kroky nesouhlasit, máte možnost podat stížnost řediteli nemocnice. Před pacientem ale budete zticha! Nebo se domníváte, že vaše poznámky panu Potterovi v dané chvíli nějak pomohou?

Ponechám na vaší libovůli, co si o mých rozhodnutích myslíte, ale trvám na tom, že je budete respektovat a všechny své síly, které ostatně nepovažuji za nijak závratné, věnujete problému, který musíme vyřešit! Protože podle všech příznaků a výsledků testů, které _vy_ z nějakého _mně_ neznámého důvodu interpretujete jako „stabilizovaný stav", bohužel vyplývá, že nám zbývají asi dvě hodiny času, než tomu muži naproti v pokoji začnou důsledkem celkové intoxikace selhávat ledviny."

Odmlčel se, a teprve když to vypadalo, že mladý léčitel stačil většinu jeho slov pobrat, stejně odměřeným způsobem dodal: „Vyjádřil jsem své požadavky dostatečně jasně, nebo některou část potřebujete zopakovat?"

Calvin Taylor se přistihl, jak prsty nervózně drtí špičku své kouzelnické hůlky. „Naprosto jasně," podařilo se mu nakonec vypravit z podivně staženého hrdla.

Malfoyova ruka konečně povolila sevření. „Dobrá. V tom případě se vrátíme ke svým povinnostem. Vy odeberete pacientovi dvě ampulky krve, jednu zajistíte stázovým kouzlem a ze druhé mi připravíte dvacet vzorků na toxikologický rozbor. A hlavně budete mlčet, Calvine! Opovažte se před panem Potterem zmínit jediné slovo z toho, co jsem vám právě řekl. – Je i to dostatečně jasné?"

„A-ano, pane," přisvědčil Mladší léčitel. Nebyl si úplně jistý, co vlastně mezi nimi právě proběhlo, kupodivu ale cítil, jak se to nepříjemné napětí, provázející všechna dosavadní setkání, začíná zvolna vytrácet. Ne že by se v jeho představách sebestředný pan Jděte-mi-všichni-z-cesty-vím-co-dělám obratem proměnil v příjemný kamarádský typ, s trochou sebezapření však byl ochotný připustit, že možná skutečně ví, co dělá…

Jejich společný návrat na ošetřovnu provázel znepokojený pohled léčitelky Shelbyové; jakmile ale zjistila, že žádný z mužů nevykazuje známky smrtelného prokletí, zase se plně pohroužila do své práce.

„Tak co, Pottere?" Draco Malfoy s arogantním úšklebkem znovu usedl na okraj Harryho postele. „Doufám, že sis svůj poslední hrdinský skutek náležitě užil?"

„Jo, jasně. Bylo to naprosto skvělé." Ani s duší na jazyku by Harry nepřipustil, aby nad ním ten blonďatý bastard získal převahu. „V té posteli se povaluju čistě proto, abych ostatním připadal _zajímavý_ ," dodal s pekelnou jízlivostí.

„Jak nepřekvapivé," protáhl Malfoy. „A teď, Pottere – úplně jednoduchá otázka, věřím, že ji dokážeš zvládnout. Kolik prstů vidíš?" nastrčil mu před obličej svou ruku s pokrčeným palcem.

„Padesát!"

„To měl být pokus o vtip, nebo jsi zblbnul doopravdy?"

„Nemám brýle, ty idiote!" vyštěkl Harry, jak míra jeho vzteku na okamžik převážila nad mírou zakoušené bolesti.

Ne, že by to s Malfoyem nějak hnulo. „Jako výmluva nic moc," utrousil pohrdavě, „ale – podejte mu někdo ty zatracené brýle, ať se konečně hneme z místa. – Tak kolik?" zopakoval otázku.

„Čtyři."

„Výborně. Deset bodů pro Nebelvír," ušklíbl se takovým způsobem, že by ho Harry nejraději praštil pěstí do břicha, kdyby zrovna nebyl oslepen tenkým paprskem světla, vycházejícím z konce Malfoyovy hůlky, jehož pomocí zkoumal reakci jeho zornic.

„Teď to bude o něco složitější," upozornil ho nejneoblíbenější z bývalých spolužáků a hned vzápětí špičkou hůlky šťouchl do jeho bosého chodidla.

„Au!" vyjekl Harry. Měl pocit, jako kdyby dostal slabou elektrickou ránu.

„Dobře. Reaguješ. Ještě tohle –"

„Auvajs, sakra!"

„Dalších deset bodů za statečnost. A teď, Pottere, poslední prémiová otázka. – Mohl bys mi vysvětlit, co jsi to, u všech rarachů, _zase_ prováděl? Mám pocit, že tě poslední dobou vídám častěji než svou vlastní rodinu."

„Ty jsi tak třeskutě vtipný –" vyplivl Harry znechuceně.

„Děkuji za uznání. Alespoň někdo dokáže mou osobu náležitě ocenit," šlehl Malfoy pohledem po mladém Taylorovi; ten se však věnoval přípravě požadovaných vzorků s takovým zaujetím, že jeho poznámku zřejmě vůbec nezaznamenal.

„Víš, Pottere," pokračoval Malfoy s provokativním úsměvem, „začíná mě to trochu nudit. Pokaždé tě sem přinesou rozbitého na kaši, já vyplýtvám spoustu energie, poskládám tě dohromady a za pár týdnů tě tu mám znovu. To se mi pokoušíš nadbíhat nebo co?"

„Sklapni, Fretko!"

Léčitelka Shelbyová sklonila hlavu nad stolek s rozloženými lékařskými záznamy a vcelku zdařile předstírala, že tam prakticky vůbec není.

„Dobře, Pottere, takže teď pro změnu zase chvilku naprosto vážně. Zkus si vzpomenout, co jsi dělal, než se ti tohle," Malfoy s výrazem krajního opovržení ukázal na jeho obvázané rameno, žebra a pomalu se vytrácející jizvy, „všechno stalo. Nepředpokládám sice, že by sis to slovo dokázal zapamatovat, ale pokud bys někdy v budoucnu chtěl dělat chytrého, říká se tomu anamnéza."

„Nemáš to všechno popsané v mých záznamech?" namítl Harry ve snaze vyhnout se dalšímu rozhovoru.

„Raději si to poslechnu od tebe. Přímo zbožňuju, když se nedokážeš vymáčknout. Přece bych se o tu zábavu nenechal připravit. Tak spusť. Každý detail může být důležitý."

Harry tiše zuřil, ale vylíčil mu všechno, na co si dokázal vzpomenout.

„… potom jsme je pochytali a…"

„Takže od toho máš všechny ty rány?" přerušil ho Malfoy v nevěřícím úžasu. „Chytal jsi malé jednorožce holýma rukama? Koho by po létech strávených studiem _péče o kouzelné tvory_ napadlo, že jejich rohy mohou být tak ostré, že, Pottere?" Naklonil se tak blízko, až konečky jeho světle plavých vlasů Harryho zašimraly na obličeji. „Dávají ti nějaký smysl slova jako „bezpečnost práce" nebo „ochranné pracovní pomůcky"? Když to hodně zjednoduším – napadlo tě vůbec někdy použít v podobném případě rukavice?"

Harry se s heknutím přetočil na bok, přitáhl kolena k bradě a zamumlal něco, co s největší pravděpodobností mohlo znamenat: „Hagrid přece taky nikdy –"

„Hagrid?" Léčitel Malfoy v odevzdaném gestu složil hlavu do dlaní. „Ty jsi naprosto beznadějný případ, Pottere! Povím ti jen dvě věci. První: Hagrid si některé věci může dovolit, protože je poloviční obr. Druhá: Vnímáš mě? Hagrid nikdy nevynikal, jak bych to řekl, nadměrnou intelektuální obratností. Závěr: Brát si příklad z Hagridova jednání je asi stejně prozřetelné jako šťouchat do smrtelně jedovaté kobry svinutým _Denním věštcem_ a omlouvat to tím, že stejně neumí číst!"

Harry pevně semknul rty.

„Už jsi zjistil, co mi vlastně je?" zavrčel potom namísto odpovědi.

Malfoyovo obočí vylétlo vzhůru téměř snapeovským způsobem. „Oč myslíš, že se tady celou dobu zoufale snažím? Nebo máš dojem, že my dva běžně pořádáme noční dýchánky, na kterých si vyprávíme o svých potížích? Uvědom si, že na světě existují stovky jedovatých látek a my musíme identifikovat pouze těch několik, co zrovna dělají paseku ve tvém těle. Situace je tím komplikovanější, že nejsem Trelawneyová, abych mrkl do křišťálové koule a vyčetl z ní správnou odpověď."

„Trelawneyová mi vždycky předpovídala, že v dohledné době umřu." Vzpomínka na svéráznou profesorku jasnovidectví Harryho přiměla k mírně pokřivenému úsměvu.

„Přihlédneme-li ke statistickým údajům o všech tvých zraněních, jeví se to jako vcelku seriózní odhad," neodpustil si Malfoy další rýpnutí. „Pokud ovšem máš pocit, že pro tvou záchranu neděláme dost, možná by ti mí kolegové, zatímco se budu věnovat toxikologickému rozboru, mohli preventivně vypláchnout žaludek a střeva. Čistě ze staré známosti, co ty na to?"

„Zabiju tě!" zasípal Harry okoralými rty. „Jen co se zase dokážu postavit na nohy."

„Takhle vyhrožuješ pokaždé."

„Pokaždé to taky myslím vážně."

„Já to taky myslím vážně, Pottere. Nejsem žádný divotvorce, jen lékouzelník se specializací na jedy a protijedy. Potřebuji chvilku času, abych zjistil, co za svinstvo jsi do sebe nacpal tentokrát. Zrychlený srdeční rytmus, mělký dech, dočasná ztráta vědomí, výrazné pocení, překrvené sliznice, zvýšený svalový tonus s náběhem ke spasmatu… Kromě _Doušku živé smrti_ to může být prakticky cokoli, chápeš?"

Velitel bystrozorů se pokusil o další znechucené odfrknutí. Nesnášel, když byl závislý na něčí pomoci. A úplně nejvíc ho rozčilovalo, když tím někým byl právě Draco Malfoy.

Jenže tentokrát se cítil doopravdy mizerně. Celé tělo měl jako v ohni a vzrůstající bolest nemilosrdně prolamovala bariéry jeho sebeovládání jednu po druhé.

Nenáviděl se za to, ale když znovu otevřel oči, jeho pohled byl uštvaný, vyčerpaný – a prosící.

„Bolí to," procedil skrz zaťaté zuby a ze všech sil se přitom snažil nekňučet. „Zatraceně sviňsky to bolí. Jako bych celý hořel – tam uvnitř."

Léčitel Malfoy pokýval hlavou – ne snad přímo soucitně – ale přinejmenším chápavě. „Dám ti něco, co ti uleví, ale nemůžu do tebe lít jeden lektvar přes druhý, dokud nezjistím, co za neřád ti zrovna koluje v krvi."

„Tak aspoň napít," pokoušel se to Harry usmlouvat. S radostí by obětoval polovinu svých famfrpálových vítězství, kdyby přitom jeho hlas nezněl tak odporně roztřeseně. „Sucho – sucho v krku." Dávivě se rozkašlal. „A žízeň. Pořád mám strašnou –"

„Slečna Shelbyová ti bude pravidelně svlažovat sliznice. Jenom pár kapek, nebudeš polykat a necháš tekutinu vstřebat ústy."

Harry už to nevydržel. „Jsi hnusný sadista, Malfoyi!" vybuchl. „Nikdy mě nepřesvědčíš, že ses nedal na léčitelství jen proto, abys mohl lidi mučit úplně legálně!"

Několik okamžiků se nedělo vůbec nic.

Pak se k němu Draco velmi pomalu otočil.

„V tom případě by nejlepším léčitelem musela být má teta Bellatrix," pronesl dokonale bez výrazu.

Harry sebou bezděčně trhl.

„To nebylo ani trochu vtipné, Malfoyi!"

Šedé oči chladně opětovaly jeho pohled.

„Ne, to skutečně nebylo."

Bez jediného dalšího slova Draco pokynul léčitelce Shelbyové, která stejně tiše zaujala jeho místo u pacientova lůžka.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Kapitola třetí

_Tentokrát Draco postupuje přísně systematicky a Harry se, bez ohledu na to, že v žádném případě nejde o slash, dopustí skandálního prohlášení: „Mám v sobě Malfoye!"_

.

 **III.**

.

Harry Potter se znovu schoulil do klubíčka. Všechno ho bolelo a navíc se cítil čím dál trapněji.

Malfoy byl sice odjakživa protivná namyšlená Fretka, ale to, co mu Harry před chvílí vmetl do tváře, si nezasloužil ani on.

Pravda, celé roky se vášnivě nenáviděli. Ale jako léčitel ze sebe pokaždé dokázal vydat maximum. V tom se až nepříjemně podobal svému učiteli, Severusi Snapeovi.

Harry o tom nikdy dřív neuvažoval, ale možná, že právě _tohle_ byl způsob, jakým Zmijozelové dávali najevo svou sounáležitost se zbytkem vesmíru. Vynadali člověku málem do bezvědomí a pak mu bez mrknutí oka zachránili život, aby hned vzápětí utrousili cosi o nenapravitelných tupohlavcích a s povzneseným výrazem zmizeli ve své laboratoři…

Z místa, kde Harry ležel, mohl sledovat, jak si Malfoy v zadní části ošetřovny rozložil připravené krevní vzorky, otevřel kufřík, který si s sebou přinesl, a vyskládal z něj na stůl řadu různobarevných lahviček.

Podle nějakého záhadného klíče poté ukápl na každý vzorek po jedné nebo dvou kapkách a za současného mávnutí hůlkou nad nimi polohlasně mumlal diagnostická zaklínadla.

Kus stěny proměnil v bílou tabuli, na níž si paprskem, vycházejícím z konce hůlky, zapisoval složité chemicko-alchymistické rovnice. Pracoval rychle, přesně a s naprostým soustředěním – i v tom se dala jasně vysledovat Snapeova škola.

Čas od času s rázným „ _Evanesco_ " nechal některý vzorek zmizet. Ke stávajícím čmáranicím potom obvykle připojil několik dalších, ještě záhadnějších a méně čitelných, zatímco jiné nemilosrdně smazal.

Postupně dokázal vyloučit veškeré jedy anorganického původu a okruh zbývajících zúžil na ty čistě rostlinné. Kdyby Harrymu nebylo tak zle, musel by přiznat, že ho pohled na kmitající Malfoyovu hůlku a řadu vzorků, poslušně v jejím taktu měnících barvy, zvláštním způsobem fascinuje.

Podle zaujetí, s nímž sledoval každý jeho pohyb, na tom byl Calvin Taylor podobně. Jako všichni lékouzelníci samozřejmě absolvoval povinnou lektvaristickou praxi, ještě nikdy ale neměl příležitost pozorovat některého z Mistrů při práci takhle zblízka. Za normálních okolností se pokaždé zamkli ve své laboratoři přeplněné křivulemi, zkumavkami a bublajícími kotlíky, nad nimiž se líně převalovaly obláčky divně páchnoucích výparů, a opustili ji teprve s pečlivě zazátkovanou lahvičkou požadovaného léku nebo protijedu, v unavené tváři jasně vepsané: Co-byste-si-vy-ubožáci-bez-naší-geniality-počali?

S posledním mávnutím hůlky nechal Malfoy všechny použité testovací vzorky zmizet. Místo dalšího nesrozumitelného vzorce však tentokrát na tabuli zakroužkoval něco, co Mladší léčitel s velkou dávkou představivosti dokázal rozluštit jako „terpenoidy". Tedy pravděpodobně. Při jiném úhlu pohledu mohlo jít i o „hemoroidy", případně „aneroidy". Pokud ta čmáranice čirou náhodou nepředstavovala důraznou žádost, týkající se velkého hrnku kávy se dvěma cukry…

„Pane Taylore, byl byste tak laskav a požádal mým jménem některou ze sester na lůžkovém oddělení, aby mi připravila velký hrnek kávy se dvěma cukry?" obrátil se na něj v tu chvíli Mistr lektvarů, rukávem si otřel zpocené čelo, uvolnil manžetové knoflíčky a bezmyšlenkovitým pohybem si vyhrnul rukávy až k loktům.

Calvin Taylor s šokovaným výrazem na okamžik zapomněl dýchat.

Takže to _byla_ pravda!

Všechny ty potají šířené řeči… Harry Potter na svém lůžku s namáhavým heknutím nadzdvihl hlavu. Znamení zla na Malfoyově levém předloktí předtím zahlédl pouze jednou. V Bradavicích, toho dne, kdy Albus Brumbál na nejvyšším ochozu Astronomické věže přišel o život… Rychle zamrkal, aby zpod víček vyhnal zrádné pálení. Nechtěl na to vzpomínat. Ne teď, když se mu podle všeho Malfoy pokoušel zachránit život.

Ani sedmnáct let po Voldemortově pádu Znamení zcela nevymizelo, jeho původně sytá barva však vybledla do nevýrazného odstínu šedi. Nejvíc ze všeho teď připomínalo starou jizvu nebo hodně nepovedené mudlovské tetování.

I přesto na ně oba mladí léčitelé zírali se směsicí zděšení a fascinovaného úžasu.

Harry si z nějakého záhadného důvodu přál, aby s tím očumováním přestali.

Napjaté ticho zhoustlo téměř k nesnesení.

A přesně v ten okamžik Draco Malfoy nepatrným pohybem pootočil ruku tak, aby nejasné kontury Znamení vystoupily o něco zřetelněji.

„Ano. Vidíte správně."

Harry musel ocenit, že se jeho hlas při těch slovech ani nezachvěl.

Calvin Taylor nejistě zatěkal pohledem.

Léčitelka Shelbyová s mírným zahanbením odvrátila hlavu.

„A teď bych prosil tu kávu," pokračoval Malfoy stále tím tichým, vyrovnaným hlasem. „Bez mléka, dva cukry. Nepohrdnul bych ani špetkou kardamonu navrch. – Až se vrátíte, pane Taylore, připravíte mi dalších pět testovacích vzorků."

Mladší léčitel beze slova přikývl a rychlými kroky vyšel na chodbu.

Malfoy se přesunul zpátky k Harryho posteli.

„Už to tak vypadá, Pottere, že si spolu budeme muset důvěrně pohovořit," obrátil se na něj bez úvodu.

„O čem?" Velitel bystrozorů se na další nevyhnutelnou slovní přestřelku rozhodně necítil.

„O tvé nebetyčné pitomosti, pravděpodobně," prohlásil Starší léčitel s nepředstíraným znechucením. „Vypadá to, že ses přiotrávil nějakým rostlinným jedem. Do těla se ti mohl dostat třemi různými způsoby – požitím, vdechnutím nebo prostřednictvím krve. Takže, Pottere, snaž se vzpomenout, snědl nebo vypil jsi při té slavné bystrozorské akci nebo těsně před ní něco podezřelého? Nebo něco, u čeho by sis nebyl naprosto jistý bezpečným původem?"

„Ginny… Ginny mi s sebou připravila svačinu…" hlesl Harry přiškrceně.

„Lákavá představa, ale pokusím se předpokládat, že ses své milující oddané ženě dosud nezprotivil do té míry, aby se tě pokusila otrávit."

Harry s úlevou vydechl.

„Tak dál. Všiml sis nějaké nezvyklé vůně nebo zápachu, něčeho, po čem by tě třeba začalo pálit nebo lechtat v krku…"

„Všude tam smrděly jednorožčí bobky," vybavil si velitel bystrozorů okamžitě.

„A kromě toho? Nějaké neobvyklé kvetoucí rostliny například…"

Potterovo čelo se zkrabatilo do přemýšlivých vrásek. Hned vzápětí ho však přepadl divoký záchvat kašle. Léčitelka Shelbyová starostlivě přiskočila, aby mu svlažila vyschlé hrdlo několika kapkami čisté vody.

„Asi ne," vypravil ze sebe, když konečně dokázal popadnout dech.

„Zbývá poslední možnost. Po tom, co sis poranil dlaně, dotkl ses rukou nějaké rostliny?"

„Nevím – možná…" připustil Harry váhavě. Opravdu si nevzpomínal. Malí jednorožci na to nevypadali, ale byly to pěkně rychlé, mrštné a přiměřeně škodolibé bestie. Pochytat a nacpat je do přepravních beden nebylo vůbec snadné, zvlášť, když za jejich zády hladové plameny olizovaly střechy okolních budov. Harry si byl téměř jistý, že při zběsilé honičce několikrát zavadil o jakési křoví a jednou do něj dokonce i spadl.

Malfoy s lehce maniakálním výrazem naklonil tvář až těsně k němu. „Jak. Ta. Rostlina. Vypadala? Popiš mi ji!"

„Nevím, neprohlížel jsem si ji. Měl jsem dost jiných starostí!"

„Pottere!"

„Vážně nevím. Vypadala… jako takové… nízké chrastí. Zelené chrastí –" dodal zachránce kouzelnického světa snaživě.

Starší léčitel trpitelsky obrátil oči ke stropu. „Možná tě to překvapí, ale většina rostlin vypadá jako zelené chrastí."

„Tak proč se mě na to ptáš!" vybuchl Harry ve stejný okamžik, kdy jeho tělem projel další nápor křečovité bolesti. „Dobře víš, že mi bylinkářství nikdy nešlo. Jsem bystrozor, ne Neville Longbottom! A vůbec, proč si to raději nezjistíš z těch svých krevních vzorků!"

„Protože _takhle_ to bude mnohem rychlejší," odsekl Malfoy, vytáhl svou kouzelnickou hůlku a bleskovým pohybem ji namířil do Potterova obličeje.

Harrymu před očima zatančily krvavě rudé mžitky.

Malfoy na něj mířil hůlkou! _Tou hůlkou!_ Svou starou _hlohovkou_ , jejíž pomocí (jaký paradox!) Harry v posledním souboji porazil Pána zla, a kterou po skončení války považoval za slušné Malfoyovi vrátit.

„Pottere, podívej se mi do očí!"

„Opovaž se!" vykřikl Harry, když pochopil, co má ta zákeřná Fretka v úmyslu. Bohužel to nevyznělo ani zdaleka tak výhružně, jak zamýšlel.

„Pottere, nedělej drahoty a pomoz mi, nemám na tebe celou noc!" zavrčel Malfoy netrpělivě. „Nehodlám se přehrabovat ve tvých vzpomínkách ani ve tvých intimnostech. Už jenom proto, že by se mi z nich mohlo udělat špatně. Potřebuju se jenom podívat na tu rostlinu." Provokativně se usmál. „Nebo snad náš Vyvolený před světem skrývá nějaké strašlivé tajemství? Spáváš s plyšovým Králíčkem Šmudlíčkem pod polštářem? Nebo si při _tom_ rád představuješ něco pikantně zvráceného? Třeba jak mne v pyžamu plném zlatých lvíčků honí po školních pozemcích třaskaví skvorejši?"

Z hrdla léčitelky Shelbyové se vydral tichý klokotavý zvuk, který ze všeho nejvíc připomínal potlačovaný smích.

„Idiote!" ulevil si Harry.

„ _Legilimens!_ " kontroval Malfoy s hůlkou těsně u jeho obličeje.

„ _Bože_ ," zaúpěl Harry v duchu. _„Tohle nemůže být pravda! Mám v sobě Malfoye! – Asi budu zvracet…"_ Křečovitě se otřásl.

„ _Fajnovko! Co mám říkat já?_ " uslyšel uvnitř své hlavy nezaměnitelný hlas, nesnesitelně protahující některé hlásky. _„Tvá chaotická mysl by mohla být poctěna, že se jí dotýká někdo jako já. – Uch, do čerta, odkud se tu vzal ten vykrmený čuník s parukou?"_

„ _Můj bratránek Dudley! A okamžitě toho nech, Malfoyi! Slíbil jsi, že se jen podíváš na tu rostlinu!"_

„ _Ovšem, ovšem. Akorát… netušil jsem, že tví příbuzní jsou tak… děsiví…"_

„ _Stěží mi o nich můžeš sdělit něco, co sám nevím!_ " namítl Harry nerudně. „ _Ta rostlina_ ," připomněl. _„Podívej se na ni a vypadni z mé hlavy!"_

A najednou byl Malfoy skutečně pryč.

Harry překvapeně zamžikal. Toto byla nová a dosti neobvyklá zkušenost. Kdykoli se pokoušel odolat pokusům Pána zla proniknout do jeho mysli, pokaždé musel čelit nesnesitelné bolesti a vyčerpání. Se Severusem Snapeem zase tvrdě bojoval o každičký útržek svých vzpomínek. S Malfoyem to, kupodivu, bylo jiné. Pokud by v jednom kuse nežvanil a do všeho nešťoural, téměř by ho ve své mysli nedokázal postřehnout. Což bylo… silně znepokojující. Příležitostně se nad tou skutečností bude muset velmi vážně zamyslet. (Pokud ovšem do té doby tu potměšilou Fretku raději preventivně nezabije…)

„Tak co?" pozvedl k němu Harry tázavý pohled.

„Pottere, už ti někdy někdo řekl, že ten Augiášův chlév, co máš v hlavě, by potřeboval důkladně vymést? U Merlina, cítím se strašně. Asi se budu muset celý vykoupat v dezinfekci nebo tak něco…"

„Zjistil jsi, co to bylo za rostlinu?" zeptal se Harry netrpělivě.

„Možná –"

„Možná?!" Velitel bystrozorů se téměř vymrštil do sedu. „To nemyslíš vážně! Přehrabuješ se mi v hlavě a potom si klidně řekneš – možná?!"

„Ukvapené úsudky nepatří do mé specializace," setřel ho Malfoy přezíravě.

„Ale tvrdil jsi –"

„Slečno Shelbyová, změřte prosím panu Potterovi teplotu _in cavo oris_. Tři kontrolní měření po dvou minutách a dejte pozor, aby při kašli náhodou nepřekousl teploměr. Nerad bych ho léčil ještě na otravu rtutí."

„Ty jeden zatha-cehý phe-hý-te," zahuhlal Harry bezmocně s tenkou skleněnou trubičkou zasunutou v ústech.

Léčitel Malfoy s potěšením upil sladké kávy, než se soustředěně sklonil nad novou sadou krevních vzorků.

Ruka s hůlkou opisovala složité obrazce a šedé oči pátraly po sebemenším náznaku, který by ho dokázal přivést na správnou stopu. Netrvalo dlouho a pramínky jeho světlých vlasů začaly tmavnout potem.

Asi po dvaceti minutách se však pomalu napřímil a spokojeně prohlásil: „Máme to."

Patřičně si vychutnal, jak veškeré jeho publikum očekáváním zatajilo dech.

Konečně do sebe všechno začínalo zapadat. Ty nejednoznačné příznaky, stejně jako podivná rostlina, která v těchto končinách rozhodně neměla co dělat. Chovatelé jednorožců ovšem rádi využívali jejích přirozeně antiparazitálních účinků, protože jednorožcům jed, obsažený v listech a květech, nijak neškodil. Pro lidi však byla smrtelně nebezpečná a proto Ministerstvo kouzel její pěstování už před lety zakázalo. O každou výjimku bylo nutno žádat prostřednictvím mnohastránkového formuláře a dokonce ani padesátigaleonový kolek nebyl zárukou, že žádosti bude vyhověno.

„To, co jsme hledali," pronesl Malfoy do absolutního ticha, „je dimethylovaný derivát kantaridinu, toxický terpen, známý rovněž jako palasonin, produkovaný rostlinou rodu Butea, konkrétně _Butea himalayensis_ neboli úponicí himalájskou."

Harry těžce polkl. „A to bylo v jakém jazyce?"

Mistr lektvarů na něj povýšeně shlédl. „V jazyce vzdělaných lidí, Pottere," odpověděl s hlubokým sebeuspokojením.

„Znamená to, že mě dokážeš vyléčit?"

Jedno plavé obočí se mírně pohnulo směrem vzhůru. „Jistě. – Slečno Shelbyová, můžete dát panu Potterovi napít. A půl standardní odměrky analgetického lektvaru."

Harry se dychtivě přisál k nabídnuté skleničce. Měl pocit, že v životě nepil nic tak úžasného – dokonce i přesto, že zmíněný lektvar vypadal jako řídké bláto a také podobně chutnal…

„Vy, pane Taylore," rozděloval Malfoy další úkoly, „budete průběžně monitorovat stav pacientových ledvin. Jakoukoli změnu mi okamžitě nahlásíte, nejlépe pomocí svého _Patrona_. Já se zatím přesunu do laboratoře, abych připravil potřebné antidotum.

Nejprve si ale musím ještě něco ověřit," zamumlal zamyšleně do svého hrnku se zbytkem již téměř vychladlé kávy.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Kapitola čtvrtá

_Harry se zamýšlí nad minulostí, Draco experimentuje – a možná přijde i Severus…_

.

 **IV.**

.

Draco Malfoy naposledy přelétl očima po hustě popsaném pergamenu.

Připravovat protijed pacientovi na míru bylo vždycky vzrušující. Tedy za předpokladu, že tím pacientem nebyl zrovna Harry Potter a vám při sebemenší chybičce nehrozilo nepříjemné disciplinární řízení.

Ještě jednou překontroloval své výpočty. Mělo by to sedět, ale… Pohledem sklouzl na nástěnné hodiny, ozdobené na vrcholu dvojicí vyřezávaných skřetů s malinkatými mosaznými kladívečky, jimiž každou celou hodinu libozvučně bušili do stejně miniaturní kovadlinky. Dárek od rodiny jednoho z prvních šťastně uzdravených pacientů, který se Draco nikdy neodvážil přinést domů v obavě, aby tím někomu nepřivodil zdravotní újmu… On sám už si na tu ohavnost zvykl do té míry, že ji po většinu času dokázal ignorovat.

Hodiny ukazovaly čtvrt na čtyři ráno. Úchvatný čas na zdvořilostní návštěvu, jen co je pravda… Pomocí hůlky zapálil oheň v krbu. Naposledy zaváhal, než si do dlaně odsypal trochu _Letaxu_. Stěny malé nádobky pokrýval reliéf podivných stvoření s motýlími křídly, rozšafně poletujících z jednoho květu na druhý. Rovněž pozornost od bývalých pacientů. („Jsme vám tak _strašně_ vděční, pane doktore. Byli jsme s Malcomem _zoufalí_ , když náš drobeček spolykal ta ricinová semena, _dočista_ zoufalí…")

Draco poklekl před krbem a vhodil letaxový prášek do plamenů, které se okamžitě zabarvily do syté smaragdově zelené. Nedokázal si pomoci, ale tenhle způsob komunikace prostě nesnášel. Připadal mu tak nějak… nedůstojný…

„Byt Severuse Snapea!" vyštěkl s vědomím, že za tohle mu Potter draze zaplatí! „Profesore! Severusi! Musím s tebou mluvit!" zakřičel do plamenů. Hned vzápětí se divoce rozkašlal, jak se nadechl zvířeného popela. „U Merlina, nedělej, že mě neslyšíš!"

O několik okamžiků později do jeho zorného pole napochodovaly dvě velmi pohoršené chlupaté bačkůrky.

„Co tu vyřváváš, Malfoyi!" obořily se na něj Hermioniným hlasem. „Nevšiml sis, kolik je hodin!?"

„Omlouvám se, Grangerová, ale opravdu nutně potřebuju mluvit se Severusem…"

„Nepočkalo by to do rána? Víš, Malfoyi, touhle dobou většina slušných lidí dávno spí."

„Nevěřil bych, že to někdy vyslovím nahlas, ale – naprosto s tebou souhlasím. Chaos nám v tom dělají pouze Jistí-nejmenovaní-jedinci, kteří trpí nutkavou potřebou nahánět po nocích temné čaroděje, pašeráky jednorožců a jiné nekalé živly!"

„Harry?" dovtípila se Hermiona a v úleku se i ona svezla na kolena před krbem. „Co je s ním?"

„Nic zvláštního, pár naštípnutých žeber, nějaké tržné rány a – ano, skoro bych zapomněl – taková malá otrava jedním poměrně vzácným rostlinným jedem. – Mimochodem, hezký model, Bobříku," poznamenal Draco šibalsky při pohledu na její úspornou noční košilku, na níž se skvěl stříbrnou nití vyšitý nápis: ‚ _Big fan of Slytherin!_ '. „Zdá se, že Severus má na tebe dobrý vliv."

Za normálních okolností by na něj Hermiona okamžitě použila svou oblíbenou kletbu: ‚Kousni se do jazyka, neřáde!', jenže nyní byla do té míry vyděšená, že stačila pouze roztřeseně vydechnout: „Harryho někdo otrávil?"

„Vlastně ani ne. Přesnější by bylo, že náš Spasitel zase jednou bez přemýšlení strkal ruce, kam neměl."

„To mne ani v nejmenším nepřekvapuje," zapředl hluboký sametový hlas kdesi za Hermioninými zády. „Pan Potter vždy vynikal schopností dostávat se do problémů vlastním přičiněním. – Nechtěl bys jít raději dál, Draco?" otázal se Severus Snape zdvořile. „Jsem přesvědčen, že naší rozpravě by prospělo, kdybychom ji přesunuli do poněkud… serióznější polohy…" dodal se sotva znatelným pozvednutím koutků úst.

„Rád bych," opětoval pousmání Malfoy, „jenže podle předpisů nesmím po dobu služby opustit nemocnici. Potřebuji Potterovi namíchat protijed, ale nejsem si úplně jistý poměrem některých složek. Chci říct, že ten poměr je teoreticky samozřejmě správný, jenom… otrava palasoninem se nevidí každý den a nerad bych – omlouvám se, že jsem vás zburcoval uprostřed noci," zakončil ne zcela souvisle.

„V pořádku," ujistil ho profesor Snape se vstřícností, nad níž by si ta banda tupohlavců, kterou byl obvykle nucen učit, úžasem vykroutila krky. Jeho kmotřenec a zároveň první student, jehož se mu podařilo dovést až k Velké mistrovské zkoušce, však měl – na rozdíl od nich – svá nezadatelná privilegia. „Od pana Pottera lze stěží očekávat, že projeví tolik ohleduplnosti, aby své hrdinské skutky odložil na nějakou přijatelnější denní dobu…" poznamenal Severus Snape tónem člověka, který se po letech marného boje dokázal smířit s nevyhnutelným. „Dovolíš, abych nahlédl do tvých výpočtů?"

S pocitem značné úlevy Draco sroloval připravený pergamen a postrčil ho do plamenů. Profesor lektvarů jej na druhé straně zachytil a se zájmem se zahloubal do hustě popsaných řádků.

Odněkud z vedlejší místnosti se přikradl Hermionin zrzavý maguár, zvědavě obhlédl nově vzniklou situaci, načež začal pokušitelsky laškovat se zelenými plameny.

Draco nedokázal odhadnout, zda je to tentýž, co se za jejich školních let tak rád potuloval bradavickým podzemím, nebo jestli jde o jeho k nerozeznání podobného nástupce.

„Jdu připravit trochu čaje," oznámila Hermiona, která pochopila, že ze spánku toho dnešní noci mnoho nezachrání, a její papučky se zelenými bambulkami rezignovaně odcupitaly do kuchyně.

Když se po chvíli vrátila, našla Severuse uvelebeného na kožešinové předložce před krbem, jak se s Malfoyem skrz zelené plameny vášnivě dohaduje o specifických účincích sušených švábích nožek.

Zavrtěla hlavou a aniž by měla potřebu do jejich debaty jakkoli zasahovat, přistrčila mu k ruce kouřící šálek.

Jeho prsty na okamžik lehce spočinuly na jejích, než se zase plně pohroužil do odborné lektvaristické rozpravy.

„… s použitými ingrediencemi lze souhlasit, pouze bych doporučil jednu kuličku tlustočervího slizu nahradit shodným množstvím arabské gumy…" zapíchl štíhlý ukazovák kamsi doprostřed pergamenu, který vzápětí natočil tak, aby na něj Malfoy na druhé straně letaxového spojení lépe viděl.

„Není to zbytečně komplikované?"

„V případě pana Pottera nikoli," ujistil ho Severus. „Pokud si vzpomínám, na tlustočerví sliz reaguje mírně přecitlivěle. Začervenání kůže, svědění… Dědičná dispozice, řekl bych."

„V osobních záznamech nic takového nemá." Draco si byl stoprocentně jistý, že tak důležitou informaci by nikdy nepřehlédl, zvlášť, když údaje z Potterovy zdravotní karty znal téměř nazpaměť.

„Což je jedním z důvodů, proč se praktickému lektvaristovi vyplatí spoléhat více na svou paměť a zdravý úsudek, než na trestuhodně nedbalou práci personálního oddělení Ministerstva kouzel," dostalo se mu blahosklonného ujištění, doprovázeného Křivonožkovým spokojeným mrouknutím, jak se mu konečně podařilo zatnout drápky do lemu Dracova rukávu.

.

„Jsi si vážně jistý, že to bude fungovat?" Harry nedůvěřivě zíral do pohárku, z něhož dosud stoupaly tenké stužky nafialovělých par.

To, co pro něj Malfoy uvařil, vypadalo divně.

Vonělo to divně.

A chutnalo to jako –

„ _Cavendish_?*" zatvářil se překvapeně.

Mistr lektvarů mírně zrozpačitěl. „Ve skutečnosti jsem se snažil o _Châteauneuf_ , ročník 2003. Ještě na té chuti budu muset trochu zapracovat…"

Harry se znovu opatrně napil.

„Oprav mě, pokud jsem to špatně pochopil – ale ty vyrábíš lektvary, co chutnají jako značkové víno?" Jeho hlas vyjadřoval nejvyšší možný stupeň údivu.

„Pottere!" vyjel na něj Malfoy, „lektvary se nevyrábí, ale vaří! Aspoň to by sis, i přes svou do nebe volající ignoranci, mohl ze školy pamatovat! – A pokud jde o ty příchutě, dětem samozřejmě vždycky dávám něco, co připomíná ovoce nebo karamelové mléko. Nechci mít žádné oplétačky se zákonem."

„K-a-r-a… m-lé-ko…" Harry ještě pořád odmítal uvěřit vlastním uším. „Nepopíráš ale, že když chceš, dokážeš zařídit," znovu nedůvěřivě upil z pohárku, „aby například takový _Kostirost_ chutnal jako _Madeira_?"

Malfoy se z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu zatvářil velmi dotčeně. „Nežádej po mně zázraky! Z _Kostirostu_ by _Madeiru_ neudělal ani samotný Merlin. – Ale na příchuť nějakého běžnějšího moselského bych si docela troufl," dodal sebejistě.

Harry si připomněl neskutečně odpornou chuť _Kostirostu_ (fujtajbl hnus!) a hned potom přistihl svůj mozek, jak se pokouší zformulovat prohlášení, že ta otravná Fretka prostě _musí_ být _geniální_ …

„Jak dlouho už tohle –" zeptal se, aby tu kompromitující myšlenku co nejrychleji vytlačil z hlavy.

„Dětské varianty jsem začal vymýšlet krátce po Scorpiho narození. S příchutěmi pro dospělé experimentuji jen příležitostně."

Ha! Takže jsem Malfoyovi posloužil jako pokusný králík! uklidnil se Harry. Pořád je to proradný mizera, kterému není co věřit. Znovu usrkl nafialovělé tekutiny. Cítil, jak účinné látky z lektvaru pomalu přecházejí do jeho těla. Bylo to… úlevné. Velmi úlevné… Sliznice ho přestávaly pálit, křeče zvolna ustupovaly, stejně jako ten odporný drásavý kašel, který mu neustále hrozil roztrhat plíce.

Vtom se ve vedlejší místnosti rozcinkal zvonek, ohlašující, že se nějaký další noční pacient dožaduje naléhavého ošetření. Léčitelka Shelbyová s omluvným výrazem strčila hlavu do dveří.

„V pořádku," odmávl ji Mistr lektvarů. „Věnujte se svým povinnostem. Zůstanu tady, dokud ten jed nebude plně neutralizován. Pokud bych potřeboval vaši pomoc, dám vědět."

Z rohu místnosti si přivolal starou stoličku, kterou jediným mávnutím hůlky přeměnil v pohodlné houpací křeslo.

„Mimochodem, mám ti vyřídit pozdrav od tvého nejoblíbenějšího profesora," prohodil, když se do něj s unaveným povzdechnutím složil. „Poté, co jsem ho zevrubně obeznámil s tvým stavem, vyjádřil přesvědčení, že bys měl – vzhledem ke svému věku a třem nezaopatřeným dětem – začít uvažovat o nějakém méně rizikovém zaměstnání. Tuším, že navrhoval práci střelmistra v lomu, lovce mantichor, případně učitele nějakého obzvláště prokletého předmětu na jedné z kouzelnických škol…"

Harry se znepokojeně zavrtěl. „Tys o mně mluvil s profesorem Snapeem?" zeptal se. „Teď v noci?"

„Máš snad nějaký problém s porozuměním mluvenému slovu?"

Harry tu možnost několik okamžiků poctivě přezkoumával. „Proč tohleto děláš, Malfoyi?" vypadlo z něj nakonec.

Draco si rozmarně založil ruce za hlavu a několikrát se lehce zhoupl. „Pokud dokážeš upřesnit, co myslíš výrazem „tohleto", možná se ti pokusím i odpovědět."

Harry se rychle pokoušel srovnat myšlenky. Problémem bylo, že některé složky již dříve vypitého analgetického lektvaru mu v tom dost účinně bránily.

„Vytáhl jsi Snapea z postele…" skládal opatrně slova k sobě. „Vedeš sice neskutečně otravné řeči, ale přitom se mi snažíš pomoct… Proč _tohleto_ děláš?"

„Co třeba proto, že je to má práce, kterou beru docela vážně," nadhodil Malfoy zlehka. „Nebo proto, že bych kvůli tobě nerad skončil v Azkabanu…" dodal s natrpklým pousmáním.

„Přece ti už dávno nehrozí –"

„Ale ano," nenechal ho bývalý spolužák domluvit. „Zamysli se: Kdybys mi tu dneska v noci umřel pod rukama, co by bylo jednodušší? – Ukázat prstem na mne nebo před celým kouzelnickým světem přiznat, že si to náš Vyvolený spískal vlastní hloupostí, když se neobtěžoval respektovat ani ty nejzákladnější bezpečnostní předpisy?"

Harry si trochu zahanbeně odkašlal. „Takhle – takhle jsem o tom nikdy neuvažoval."

„Proč jenom mne to vůbec nepřekvapuje…"

„Přestaň rýpat! Chtěl jsem říct, že – jak jsi nám všem tolikrát zdůrazňoval – jsi Malfoy. Tvá rodina je bohatší, než si vůbec umíme představit. Ty přece nemusíš chodit do práce, abys na konci měsíce dokázal zaplatit své účty. Mohl bys sedět doma ve Wiltshiru, nostalgicky oprašovat rodinnou sbírku černomagických artefaktů, pokoušet se o výrobu Kamene mudrců a po večerech nad skleničkou nehorázně drahé staré whisky spřádat politické intriky jako tvůj otec…"

Šedé oči na něm na okamžik spočinuly zvláštním, zneklidňujícím, pohledem.

„Možná, že i já," promluvil posléze Malfoy nezvykle tichým hlasem, „svým způsobem považuji za nutné splácet účty…"

Harry zalapal po dechu. „To jako doopravdy?"

Šedé oči se okamžitě zúžily do posměšných štěrbin. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Jenom jsem chtěl vyzkoušet, nakolik se mi tě podaří dojmout, pokud budu dostatečně melodramatický. – A mého otce nech laskavě na pokoji, Pottere! Vůbec nic o něm nevíš!"

Harrymu problesklo hlavou, že by dal hodně za to, kdyby dokázal rozlišit, kdy ta potměšilá Fretka mluví vážně a kdy si z něj jenom utahuje.

Než si však ona myšlenka stačila proklestit cestu z mozku na jeho rty, úplně ji vytlačila jiná, neméně naléhavá.

Zatímco roli Severuse Snapea v druhé kouzelnické válce odhalil veřejnosti ve chvíli sentimentální upovídanosti samotný Harry, skutečná úloha Luciuse Malfoye zůstávala i po sedmnácti letech zahalena mnoha nejasnostmi.

Prapodivné shody okolností, které se kolem toho zvláštního muže začaly kupit od okamžiku, kdy jej Harry poprvé spatřil, se při zpětném pohledu jevily až _příliš_ zvláštními a _příliš_ náhodnými na to, aby takovými skutečně byly.

Například deník Toma Raddla, jehož stránky v sobě ukrývaly klíčovou nápovědu, vedoucí později k Voldemortovu zničení. Zvláštní, že ho Harrymu a Brumbálovi nastrčil do cesty zrovna Lucius Malfoy…

Nebo jeho domácí skřítek Dobby. Opravdu se dokázal celé prázdniny toulat daleko od panství, pozorovat Dursleyovy a shromažďovat Harryho korespondenci, aniž by si kdokoli z Malfoyových všiml jeho nepřítomnosti?

Nebo jiná podivnost: Když na konci Harryho čtvrtého ročníku Voldemort znovu povstal a začal svolávat své věrné na hřbitov v Malém Visánku, proč se Dracův otec jako jediný z maskovaných Smrtijedů nerozpakoval před Harrym odhalit svou tvář? A proč se ministr kouzel, jakmile o tom padla první zmínka, snažil debatu na toto téma okamžitě utnout?

Dokonce i ta nešťastná akce na ministerstvu o rok později přinášela víc otázek než odpovědí. „ _NE! ŘÍKAL JSEM NE! – NEÚTOČIT!_ " řval Malfoy starší na svou švagrovou, Bellatrix Lestrangeovou, když se Harryho pokusila zasáhnout omračující kletbou. Pochopitelně, šlo mu především o _tu věštbu_ – snažil se Harry přesvědčit sám sebe. Jenže si dobře vzpomínal, co následovalo, když na ministerstvo dorazili členové Fénixova řádu. Sálem začala létat ta nejohavnější zaklínadla, Neville byl zraněný, Harry se ho ve všeobecném zmatku pokoušel odtáhnout někam stranou a jeho ostražitost na okamžik polevila. Přesně v tu chvíli je Lucius Malfoy oba nečekaně srazil k zemi… Jistě, ona _věštba_ pořád zůstávala ve hře. Jenže záblesk smaragdově zeleného světla, doprovázející smrtící kletbu, který jim o pouhý zlomek vteřiny později prosvištěl nad hlavami, byl rovněž skutečný…

Pouhá shoda okolností? Možná… Jak si ale potom vysvětlit relativní lehkost, s níž se jemu a jeho přátelům o necelé dva roky později podařilo (zcela překvapivě opět s Dobbyho pomocí) uniknout ze zajetí právě ze sídla Malfoyových? – Z domu přeplněného Smrtijedy a dalšími přisluhovači Pána zla…

A čím si vysvětlit, že bezprostředně po bitvě o Bradavice se ani jeden z přítomných bystrozorů nepokusil Luciuse Malfoye zatknout? Že ministerstvo odolalo pokušení vztáhnout ruce po nemalém majetku jeho rodiny a že veškerá jednání Starostolce, týkající se této záležitosti, proběhla tiše, ve zkráceném řízení a s naprostým vyloučením veřejnosti?

Jak rozumět tomu, že nově ustanovený ministr, bývalý člen Fénixova řádu a zároveň šéf Oddělení bystrozorů, Kingsley Pastorek, dokázal pouhých pár týdnů po skončení války s Luciusem navázat _spolupráci_? Harry si dobře pamatoval, jak ho Pastorek, když po něm žádal vysvětlení, konejšivě poplácal po rameni a obratně převedl řeč na právě probíhající Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu. „Tak co, Harry, Malawi nebo Senegal?" mrkl na něj spiklenecky.

Harry zamyšleně otáčel poloprázdným pohárkem v ruce.

Jakkoli mu to zjištění bylo proti mysli, nemohl popřít, že ta otravná Fretka nejspíš zase jednou mluvila pravdu: Harry o Dracově otci ve skutečnosti nevěděl vůbec nic.

Slíbil si ale, že jednou těm záhadám, skrytým za mnohovýznamná mlčení a chlácholivé úsměvy, přijde na kloub. I kdyby se kvůli tomu musel se svým neviditelným pláštěm vloupat do přísně střežených sekcí ministerského archivu…

„Pottere!" vytrhl ho z úvah Dracův rozčilený hlas. „Mohl bys mi prozradit, na co už zase myslíš?"

„Echm…?"

Malfoy mu násilím vyrval pohárek z rukou. „Víš, co mi ten lektvar dal za práci," zasyčel výhružně, „a ty ho tady klidně rozléváš po zemi. Kdybys mě předem upozornil, že neumíš normálně pít, opatřil bych ti nějaký bryndák!"

Harry odevzdaně povzdechl. Patřilo už tak nějak k jeho životním jistotám, že určité věci se prostě _nikdy_ nezmění…

...

* * *

* _Přestože Harryho domovina nepatří mezi typické oblasti pěstování vinné révy, i zde nalezneme několik vinic zvučného jména. Cavendish Manor je jednou z nich._

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Kapitola pátá

_O jednom dávném famfrpálovém utkání, starobylé magii, Bradavickém expresu a také o tom, co si Harry myslí o prodavačkách rohlíků…_

.

 **V.**

.

„Lehni si, Pottere," zavrčel Draco pořád ještě trochu popuzeně, „udělám si kompletní diagnostiku, abych zkontroloval, jak ten lektvar zabírá."

Harry se bez protestů natáhl na záda. „Cítím se docela fajn."

„Jistě." Z Malfoyova hlasu odkapávala skepse. „To tvrdil Samuel Knoflíček taky."

Harry na něj nechápavě vytřeštil oči. „Kdo?"

„Bože, Pottere, copak ty svým dětem vůbec nečteš pohádky?" (Harry měl dojem, že se Malfoy přímo před jeho očima na okamžik proměnil v jakýsi ohavně zmutovaný Hermionin knižně-fanatický klon.) „Každé batole přece ví, kdo byl Samuel Knoflíček."

„No, tak já to teda nevím," odsekl velitel bystrozorů vzdorovitě. „Jaké štěstí, že mám tebe, abys mě náležitě poučil!"

„Když tak pěkně prosíš," protáhl Draco už zase v dobrém rozmaru. „Samuel Knoflíček, jak všichni kromě tebe víme, byl dobrosrdečný, ale nepříliš chytrý kouzelník, který pronesl úplně stejná slova jako ty asi vteřinu předtím, než se nedopatřením proměnil v misku ovocného želé.

A teď už buď zticha, ať můžu pracovat."

„Vždyť mlčím," ohradil se Harry dotčeně. „Jediný, kdo tady nezavře pusu, jsi ty."

„Kuš!" mávl nad ním Malfoy hůlkou. „Uvolni se. Dýchej pomalu, pravidelně, pokus se zklidnit mysl…"

V prázdném prostoru vedle Harryho postele se vzduch jemně zatetelil. Následně se v něm začaly vykreslovat složité grafy, doprovázené dlouhými sloupci číslic a záhadných značek. Když Malfoy prve zmiňoval _kompletní_ diagnostiku, zjevně to myslel naprosto vážně.

„Tak co?" pokoušel se z něj Harry vydolovat nějaké informace. „Jsem ztracený nadobro, nebo tě ještě nějaký čas budu oblažovat svou přítomností?"

„Ty, Pottere, jsi ztracený případ už dávno," neodepřel si Malfoy další z drobných životních radostí. „Ale pokud se čirou náhodou ptáš na svůj zdravotní stav, potom… vítej zpátky mezi živými."

Harry velmi pomalu zhluboka vydechl. Dobře věděl, že tentokrát to bylo jen o fous.

„Já… no… ehm… Asi bych ti měl poděkovat," vysoukal ze sebe trochu přiškrceně.

„Nemáš zač, Pottere," oplatil mu Malfoy sotva zřetelným zamumláním, zatímco do pohárku pečlivě odměřoval další dávku lektvaru.

Rozpačité ticho houstlo, narušované jen pravidelným ťukáním míchací tyčinky o stěnu nádobky.

 _Cink, cink, cink…_

Pootevřeným oknem dovnitř pronikl závan chladného vzduchu. Voněl deštěm a také magií oné předjitřní hodiny, kdy temnota zvolna předává nadvládu svítání.

Draco naposledy překontroloval správné dávkování, než pohárek předal Harrymu. Pracoval se stejnou pečlivostí jako kdykoli jindy, důsledně se však vyhýbal jeho pohledu.

Chvíle ticha se nepříjemně protahovala.

„Víš, proč jsem se rozhodl stát léčitelem?" promluvil nakonec hlasem tak vzdáleným, že ho Harry sotva poznával.

Nebyl si jistý, jak zareagovat, a proto – alespoň pro tentokrát – jenom zavrtěl hlavou a raději moudře mlčel.

Ostatně, jeho bývalý spolužák odpověď zřejmě ani nečekal. Pohledem těkal po protější stěně, jako by v její jednotvárné bílé ploše hledal něco, co běžnému pozorovateli zůstávalo skryto.

„Tenkrát v šestém ročníku," pronesl po chvíli zastřeným hlasem, „Ty-víš-kdo mi vyhrožoval, že pokud ho nezbavím Brumbála, zabije mě. Ještě předtím ale umučí mou matku a otce donutí, aby tomu jen bezmocně přihlížel.

Byl jsem odhodlaný jeho příkaz splnit, doopravdy byl. Jenže když jsme na Astronomické věži s Brumbálem stanuli proti sobě… Vůbec jsem nečekal, že se mi ho podaří odzbrojit hned prvním kouzlem. Byla to náhoda, nic víc. A on tam jenom tak stál, opřený zády o zeď a díval se na mě – už ne ten obávaný kouzelník, kterého jsem mohl aspoň nenávidět, jenom bezbranný starý muž s vyčítavým pohledem. A já si uvědomil, že ho zabít prostě _nedokážu_ … Ne že bych ho nějak obdivoval nebo že bych nevěděl, jak seslat smrtící kletbu, ale…" Malfoy se krátce odmlčel, jak s obtížemi hledal správná slova.

„Zkrátka to nešlo. Potom… Nevím, jak to popsat, ale ve chvíli, kdy jsem sklonil hůlku, mě neočekávaně zaplavila vlna jakési velmi zvláštní, starobylé Magie. Netuším, odkud se vzala nebo jak k tomu přesně došlo. Vím jenom, že byla větší a mocnější než cokoli, s čím jsem se kdy předtím setkal. Ten pocit byl… zvláštní. Jako by přinášel naději, že to celé nakonec nějak dokážu přežít. Že život se sice občas může zdát nesnesitelný, ale zároveň, že Ten, který nad námi bdí, to má ještě pořád všechno pevně v rukou…

Když potom válka skončila, uvědomil jsem si, že mému vnitřnímu klidu, stejně jako společenskému postavení, prospěje mnohem víc, když se zaměřím na to, v čem jsem doopravdy dobrý, než několik zpackaných pokusů o vraždu…

A to je všechno," ušklíbl se Malfoy už zase tím starým, dobře známým a do jisté míry i uklidňujícím způsobem. „Zazvonil zvonec, dojemné historce pro jednoho méně chápavého Nebelvíra je konec."

Harryho napadlo, že ten člověk dokáže střídat nálady rychleji než dubnové počasí. Zatracená Fretka, jednou ho určitě těmi svými řečmi přivede do blázince! Přesto si musel několikrát odkašlat, než zase dokázal normálně promluvit.

„To proto ses mě pokoušel krýt – tenkrát u vás doma?" položil opatrně otázku s vědomím, že se pouští na velmi tenký led. „A proto jsi mi půjčil svou hůlku?"

„Pottere!" Malfoyův hlas zněl nanejvýš dotčeně. „Já ti ji _nepůjčil_! Vzal jsi mi ji!"

Chvíli to vypadalo na další slovní přestřelku, jenže pak Harry ucítil, jak ho cosi příjemně hřejivého zašimralo v krku. Pokud to nebylo tím lektvarem (velitel bystrozorů podezřívavě nakoukl do pohárku) musel to být jedině… _smích_?

„Teď strašně kecáš, Malfoyi!" prohlásil s hlubokým přesvědčením. „Vůbec nechápu, jak je možné, že jsem si to neuvědomil už dávno." Harry do sebe obrátil zbytek lektvaru a prázdný pohárek pečlivě odložil na nemocniční stolek. „Hele, já vím, že si to fakt užíváš, když ze mě můžeš dělat blbce, ale z tohohle už se nevykroutíš. Dobře si vzpomínám na jisté famfrpálové utkání ve třetím ročníku; letěli jsme tenkrát těsně vedle sebe, já se snažil polapit Zlatonku, už jsem se jí skoro dotýkal, když ty jsi jednou rukou chytil můj Kulový blesk za ocas a táhl ho zpátky, takže se mi nakonec zase ztratila. Bylo ti _třináct_ a dokázal jsi _jednou_ rukou zpomalit nejrychlejší koště na světě. Dokonce i madam Hoochová prohlásila, že něco takového v životě neviděla. Tak se mi nesnaž namluvit, že o čtyři roky později jsi zeslábl do té míry, žes v ruce nedokázal udržet ani svou vlastní hůlku."

Harry mu vyzývavě pohlédl do očí. „Víš, co si myslím, Malfoyi? Že nějaká tvoje část už prostě tenkrát NECHTĚLA, aby ten Chlap-s-hadím-ksichtem nakonec vyhrál. A když o tom tak uvažuju – sice si nejsem jistý, jestli to náhodou není něčím, co jsi mi přimíchal do toho lektvaru – ale říkám si, že s _touhle_ tvou částí bych se možná jednou docela rád spřátelil."

Snad poprvé za všechna léta, co se znali, Draco Malfoy před Harrym Potterem rozpačitě sklopil zrak. „Je pozdě," pronesl potom hlasem tak vzdáleným, až z něj Harryho zamrazilo. „Leží toho mezi námi… příliš…"

„Jo, já vím," zafuněl Harry. „Možná tě to překvapí, ale v posledních letech jsem si docela často zkoušel představit, jaké by to bylo, kdybych tenkrát v Příčné ulici u madam Malkinové a potom znovu ve vlaku neodmítl tvé přátelství.

Nevím, jestli tím dokážu něco napravit, ale asi bys měl vědět, že v tom nebylo nic osobního, teda nic, co by bylo namířeno _přímo_ proti tobě – prostě jsi mi jenom připomněl mého bratránka Dudleyho…"

„Čuník s parukou?" zareagoval Malfoy okamžitě.

Odněkud zvenčí k nim začaly doléhat tlumené zvuky, jak se donedávna liduprázdná londýnská ulice zvolna probouzela do nového dne.

„Jo, přesně," přisvědčil Harry. „Tím nechci říct, že zrovna ty vypadáš jako čuník s parukou, nebo žes tak vypadal tenkrát, jenom… Dudley byl v té době strašně protivný a měl hodně světlý vlasy jako ty, takže…"

Draco na něj chvíli upřeně zíral.

Potom bez varování zařval: „Pottere, ty jsi normální debil! A tentokrát to výjimečně nemyslím jako urážku, ale jako diagnózu! V tom vlaku v prvním ročníku jsi mě ponížil před mými kamarády jako nikdo předtím! Způsobil jsi mi hluboké dětské trauma a to všechno jenom proto, že jsem ti vzdáleně připomínal někoho, komu se, objektivně vzato, _vůbec_ nepodobám?!"

Harryho barva obličeje mohla úspěšně soutěžit s přezrálým rajčetem, když statečně přikývl. „Jo, byla to ode mě pitomost," zahučel sebekriticky. „Ale kdybys znal mé příbuzné, možná by tě to zas tolik nepřekvapovalo."

„Po bližším seznámení rozhodně netoužím. To, co jsem zahlédl ve tvých vzpomínkách, mi úplně stačilo. – Skvělé, vážně skvělé…" kroutil Malfoy nevěřícně hlavou. „Takže kdyby si tě jako malé děcko místo tvého šíleného mudlovského příbuzenstva k sobě vzala nějaká _normální_ kouzelnická rodina – ne že by se nenabízely, jenže někomu se to zřejmě hodně nehodilo do krámu – možná by ses potom velkou část života nechoval jako idiot a já bych dnes mohl klidně spát ve své posteli, namísto abych tě tu celou noc křísil!"

Harry se trochu rozpačitě podrbal na nose. „No, proč tomu nedat druhou šanci?"

„Protože ta doba, kdy jsme my dva mohli najít společnou řeč, už dávno minula, Pottere," opáčil Malfoy zvysoka. „Nebo možná nikdy ani nenastala…" trhl trochu podrážděně rameny.

„Že minula?" zajiskřilo Harrymu v očích. „A to by snad měl být pro nás nějaký problém? Jsme přece kouzelníci! Stačí, když _takhle_ lusknu prsty, odněkud vytáhnu obraceč času, párkrát s ním udělám to, co se s ním vždycky dělá, když se potřebuješ vrátit do minulosti, a je to! Tohle všechno," vzrušeným gestem opsal rozmáchlý oblouk, „zmizí, místo toho tu bude ten starý dobrý školní vlak; krajina za okýnky se míhá, pražce vydávají takový ten napůl uspávající a napůl otravný zvuk tu-dum, tu-dum, tu-dum…"

„Pottere, ty halucinuješ," usoudil Malfoy, sklonil se a starostlivě nad ním znovu zamával hůlkou.

„Čerta halucinuju. Jsem v pohodě," odbyl ho zachránce kouzelnického světa. „To jenom ty zkrátka nemáš vůbec žádnou fantazii!"

Malfoy strnul v půli pohybu. „Já že –"

„Samozřejmě. Protože jinak by ti muselo být jasné, že jsme se právě přenesli do školního vlaku, do takové té úzké uličky podél kupé. Ty sis byl zřejmě koupit nějaké občerstvení. Vsadil bych celou svou bystrozorskou výplatu, že máš v kapse nejmíň tři čokoládové žabky, pár lékořicových hůlek, nějaké Bertíkovy fazolky a taky balíček kyselých gumových hadů. Já se, no, echm… asi se zrovna vracím z toalety nebo tak něco…"

„Měl bys dostat sedativa," pronesl Malfoy s hlubokým přesvědčením.

Harry se tiše zachechtal, čímž ho v té domněnce jenom utvrdil. „Pěkný pokus o zmijozelský úhybný manévr. Naštěstí pro nás oba jsem ho včas odhalil a zmařil. Takže znovu –" Vzrušeně se posadil a natáhl k Malfoyovi ruku. „Ahoj," prohodil tónem, který považoval za vhodný pro jedenáctiletého kluka. „Tak jsme se zase potkali, co? Mně říkají Harry. Harry Potter. Ehm… vlastně jsem se ti chtěl omluvit za to, jak jsem se choval v tom obchodě, co jsme si o prázdninách kupovali hábity. Nebyl jsem úplně ve své kůži. Chápej, poprvé v Příčné ulici, kolem všechny ty houkající sovy, samomíchací kotlíky a páchnoucí přísady do lektvarů, taky jsem ve výloze jednoho obchodu zahlédl poslední model závodního koštěte, docela to se mnou zacvičilo."

„Žvaníš, Pottere," upozornil ho Malfoy.

Harry se tím ani v nejmenším nenechal odradit. „Chtěl jsem jenom říct, že bych byl vážně rád, kdybys se mnou třeba začal kamarádit, protože já jsem až doteď žádné přátele neměl a ehm… Taky toho o kouzelnickém světě moc nevím, protože jsem vyrostl u své tety a strýčka a ti jsou, no, jsou to mudlové, takže, kdybys mi třeba některé věci mohl vysvětlit…"

Malfoy na něj hleděl s naprosto neproniknutelným výrazem. „Umyl sis aspoň ruce?" položil potom nesmlouvavou otázku.

„Cože?" Harry na okamžik vypadl ze své role.

„Sedíš si na uších? Ptám se, jestli sis na té virtuální toaletě, ze které se právě vracíš, nezapomněl umýt ruce?"

„Tohle je vážná chvíle, Malfoyi!" pokáral ho Harry, ale jeho oči se pobaveně usmívaly. „Možná se právě teď rozhoduje o našich dalších životech."

„Samozřejmě že rozhoduje," odvětil Starší léčitel zvysoka. „Víš, co dokáže napáchat takový _Helicobacter pylori_ , _Salmonella enteritidis_ nebo _Escherichia coli_?"

„Ne, a ani to nechci vědět. Ale ty ruce jsem si speciálně kvůli tobě několikrát vydrbal mýdlem. Žádná bakterie neměla šanci přežít."

Draco mu věnoval další podezřívavý pohled. „Ne že bych ti věřil –"

„Malfoyi! Tak podáš mi konečně tu ruku nebo ne?"

Draco se ostře nadechl. „Tohle je absurdní. My dva prostě _nemůžeme_ být přátelé!"

A zatímco ta slova skřípavě drtil mezi zuby, kdesi na okraji Londýna, kam přes bloky starých domů nemohli dohlédnout, první paprsky vycházejícího slunce váhavě natáhly své dlaně, aby jimi polaskaly všechna šedivá, zdánlivě dávno zapomenutá zákoutí.

Harry vzdorovitě pohodil hlavou. „A to jsi vyčetl v nějaké knížce nebo to snad někde někdo tvrdil?"

„To tvrdí každý, Pottere, kdo nás dva jenom trochu zná."

„Vážně? Tak já ti něco povím: Mám po krk toho, jak se kdejaká prodavačka rohlíků z Příčné domnívá, že ví mnohem lépe než já, co cítím, co si myslím nebo co bych měl a neměl dělat!"

Zdálo se, že tohle Malfoye opravdu zaujalo.

„Takže, pokud tomu dobře rozumím, ty mi to přátelství vlastně nabízíš čistě ze vzdoru?"

„Čistě ne, ale určitou roli to v tom taky hraje," připustil Harry.

„To je –" do Malfoyova hlasu se vkradl jemný podtón uznání, „téměř takové zmijozelské…"

„Však mě taky Moudrý klobouk původně chtěl zařadit právě tam," souhlasil Harry. „Nakonec jsem mu to ale rozmluvil –"

„To sis právě vymyslel!"

„Ne, vážně. Zmijozelsky jsem ho přesvědčil, aby mě poslal do Nebelvíru." Harry po Malfoyovi střelil mírně poťouchlým pohledem. „Nejspíš mě k smrti vyděsila představa, že jinak bychom my dva mohli skončit na jednom pokoji."

„Vskutku děsivé," přisvědčil Draco. Po krátkém zamyšlení dodal: „I když ani zdaleka ne tolik jako představa, že bych tu společnou ložnici musel sdílet s Lasičákem. – Jen tak pro úplnost, já, na rozdíl od něj, aspoň nechrápu."

„To přece nemůžeš vědět," namítl Harry.

Jedno světlé obočí se lehce povytáhlo. „Co nemůžu vědět? Že Lasičák je jak řetězová pila, nebo že já naopak nejsem? Pottere, kolikrát ti to musím opakovat. Jsem Malfoy, což, kromě jiného, znamená, že dokážu jíst vidličkou a nožem, pravidelně používám toaletní mýdlo a šampon na vlasy, nedloubu se v nose a když spím, nemusí kvůli tomu čtvrtina školy uvažovat o nouzové evakuaci."

Harry už to nevydržel a rozesmál se nahlas. „Dobře, vzdávám to. Jsi dokonalost sama." Znovu k němu natáhl ruku.

„Začínáš být neskutečně otravný, Pottere, víš to?"

„Taky jsem neskutečně vytrvalý," zdůraznil velitel bystrozorů hrdě. „Můj osobní lékař je navíc toho mínění, že trpím akutním spasitelským syndromem, ale nemusíš se bát, podáním ruky se to prý nepřenáší…"

„Ty s tím zkrátka nemíníš přestat, že?"

Harry se zazubil. „Ani ve snu!"

Malfoy dramaticky povzdechl a s výrazem téměř mučednického sebeobětování nabízenou ruku konečně přijal.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Rád tě poznávám."

„Kéž bych mohl říct to samé…"

„Malfoyi!" vyštěkl Harry. „Ech, tedy vlastně – Draco?" opravil se. Tohle vážně znělo dost divně, zřejmě nějaký čas potrvá, než si na to zvykne. „Nekaž nám to, ano?"

„Dobrá, ale jenom proto, abys už konečně dal pokoj." Malfoy se hrdě napřímil. „I já se cítím tvým přátelstvím poctěn," pronesl se vznešenou elegancí dědice velmi starého kouzelnického rodu. – „I když už teď je mi jasné, že toho budu zatraceně litovat," zamumlal po straně.

Harry zabořil tvář do polštáře. „Ty se prostě _nikdy_ nezměníš."

.

Ten virtuální vlak, do něhož oné bláznivé noci oba nastoupili, je unášel dál a dál, už řadu týdnů. Krajina za okýnky se míhala, pražce vydávaly takový ten napůl uspávající a napůl otravný zvuk tu-dum, tu-dum…

V jednom měl Draco Malfoy pravdu: Minulost, navzdory všem obracečům času, změnit nešlo.

Ale pořád ještě jim zbývala přítomnost.

A také budoucnost, o níž si – bez ohledu na mínění ostatních – rozhodnou pouze oni sami.

Protože je to _jejich_ budoucnost…

A také proto, aby dali za pravdu jisté nebelvírské Vševědce, která s neochvějným přesvědčením tvrdí: „Nikdy neříkej NIKDY…"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
